


You Did Something Bad

by masterofthewhisperers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Sibling Incest, They bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofthewhisperers/pseuds/masterofthewhisperers
Summary: Cersei has to go to parent teacher conferences for the kids and Jaime tags along.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	You Did Something Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday (again), Jules!!!!

Jaime sauntered down the long hall whistling the Rains of Castamere until he finally reached her office. He slowly traced the golden engraved “Cersei Lannister” plate on the door before he peeked his head in. Her back was to him as she quickly spoke into the phone while overlooking the skyline. 

She could feel his presence in the room before he made himself known. She quickly relaxed as he snaked his arms around her waist and peppered light kisses on her shoulder and neck, patiently waiting for her to hang up the phone. 

“Who was that,” he asked through his kisses as she twirled her phone in her hand, in an aggravated manner. 

She sighed and pulled herself from his embrace, “it was the kids’ school. Apparently, it is required for all parents to attend at least one parent teacher conference a year and I, supposedly,” her voice oozed mockery, “didn’t attend any last semester,” she said as she walked to her desk. 

“So what? You have to attend a conference this semester,” he sat on the edge of her desk and twirled a piece of her hair around his finger, “don’t let that ruin your day,” he said with a small smile. 

She pulled back and gave him an incredulous look, “I’d hate to ruin your day but the conferences are tonight and that means no movie and dinner at your place, sweet brother,” she said in a sickly sweet voice. 

An annoyed glare flooded Jaime’s face, “The conferences are tonight?” he nearly yelled. He gave a defeated sighed, “but I was going to make breakfast for dinner,” he whined, “bacon, eggs, those cinnamon apple pancakes you like. Dammit.”

She leaned in to kiss his adorable pout, “I was really looking forward to tonight. We haven’t had much alone time lately,” she said with a sad, reminiscent smile as she ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. 

Jaime caressed her cheek, running a thumb lovingly over her bottom lip, and mirrored her smile before a look of excitement took over his face, “I’ll come with you!”

She was just about to take his thumb in her mouth, trying to start something, when he said this, “Pardon me, you’ll what?”

He pulled back and jumped up like a kid on Christmas, “I’ll come to the parent teacher conferences with you.”

“PARENT. TEACHER. JAIME.” she spoke as though she was explaining to a 5 year old, “Parent, Jaime, you’re the uncle.”

“Well, technically, I’m the father thus I’m a parent, who should really be there to discuss my children’s school behavior,” he said with a smirk, he quickly pecked her lips before making his way to the door, “I’ll be by to pick you up for the conference at 5:30, sweet sister,” he said, mocking her, as he strolled out of the office. 

//

Cersei had arrived home from work with more than enough time for Myrcella and Tommen to ensure her the conferences with their teachers should go well. She was touching up her hair, sipping on a glass of red wine, when Joffrey entered her room, “Hey, Uncle Jaime is here for some reason,” he said unconcerned before going back to his room. 

She slammed her wine, shook her curls loose, and walked out to meet him. He stood in the living room, hands in his pockets discussing lacrosse with Tommen, he had recently made the team and he was so excited to share something with Jaime. 

“Are you ready? We’re going to be late,” Cersei said while looking at her watch. 

Jaime made his way over to her and as they were nearly out the door, a confused Tommen yelled, “Wait. Why is Uncle Jaime going with you?”

Jaime’s grip on Cersei’s waist tightened and when she looked at him her hard expression demanded he come up with an explanation. “Well, I am” he hesitated trying to think of a plausible lie, “I’m going to talk to the lacrosse coach about possibly helping the team out a little bit.”

“Like you would help coach? That would be so cool, Uncle Jaime,” Tommen was thrilled at the prospect even though Jaime had no intentions of actually talking to the coach. 

Cersei slapped his chest once they were in the car, “What was that?”

Jaime rubbed his chest, feigning hurt, “I don’t know. Did you want me to tell him that I’m his father and I’m going to parent teacher conferences?” He stated with a carefree smile as she huffed and looked out the window. 

//

They arrived at the school and were standing outside admiring how much it had changed since they had graduated from there. 

“It seems like just yesterday you let me eat you out in the girls’ locker room,” Jaime casually said with a grin, “remember those skirts you worn, I loved those.”

Cersei looked at him wary side glance and led him inside, “Is that all you came here for? To reminisce on our high school sex-capades?”

“Well...yes, BUT I’m also here for the kids and to spend some time with you,” he said with a loving smile as he put an arm around her shoulders in a brotherly manner. “So where to first? Myrcella has Martell and Tommen has Tyrell...Tyrell? As in Olenna? Like the lady we had for senior English?”

Cersei snorted as they navigated the hallways, “Olenna, the old cunt, she’s retired. Tommen has her grandson, Loras,” she said with a disgusted tone. 

Jaime smiled at her annoyance, “Good for her. Remember that time she nearly caught us in the back section of the library?” 

Cersei picked up her walking pace, “that was your fault. You didn’t have to go so hard.”

“My fault? You were practically screaming, ‘Jaime, oh my god, Jaime’” he said imitating her, “Quiet in the library, Miss Lannister,” he added with a teasing smirk. 

She rolled her eyes and pulled him in the direction of Mr. Tyrell’s classroom. Discussion over Tommen went well, his academic standing was good and he behaved perfectly. 

Loras looked up from his notes and his eyes bounced between the twins, “I only have two concerns with the young Mr. Lannister. He has a tendency to talk too much in class, which isn’t necessarily a bad thing because he’s very helpful BUT he does talk through lectures sometimes. He and I have talked about it and it’s improved but I just thought I would fill you in. The second concern,” he hesitated and a nervous energy filled the air before he settled on making eye contact with Jaime, “I caught him dealing something yesterday...”

Jaime raised his eyebrows, “drugs?” He asked in a superior tone. 

“Well...no. He was dealing snacks from the lunch he brings from home. Apparently, he is head of a snack ring. He’s made quite a bit of money, supposedly, but it is frowned upon in this school deal things like that or attempt to make a profit off of your lunch,” he nervously looked between Jaime and Cersei, expecting only of them to blow up and defend Tommen. Instead they both shared a look and laughed. 

“No way, that was Tommen’s idea,” Cersei laughed, “as smart as he is academically, he did inherit certain traits from his father,” Jaime threw her a look as she continued to laugh, “I will talk to him about his candy black market.” 

“Yes, his late father, Robert Baratheon,” Loras said awkwardly, “Well, have a good night Mrs. Barat-,” the twins both gave him tight lipped smiles, “Miss Lannister and...Jaime Lannister.”

After a good report about Tommen, Cersei and Jaime met with Myrcella’s teacher next, Mr. Martell. Cersei was surprised at how well behaved Jaime had been, there hadn’t been any inappropriate comments or touching...yet. 

Oberyn started out praising Myrcella’s intelligence and work ethic. “She’s brilliant. There are days I could let her teach the class and they might be better off. She’s very type a, my favorite kind of student,” he flipped through his notes, “president of the student council, straight A’s, 20 hours of volunteer work per semester, she’s a model student.”

Cersei beamed, she knew their daughter was incredible and she was pleased everyone else saw it too, “She also just got the lead in the school play,” she humbly added. 

This comment launched a conversation about drama class and plays that Jaime had no interest in. He began to absentmindedly draw circles on Cersei’s thigh, she batted his hand away while keeping the conversation going. He took this as a challenge and decided to make it a game. After a few subtle touches, he slowly wedged his hand between her legs as she and Oberyn discussed the school’s version of Shakespeare’s Julius Caesar. He attempted to massage her through her pants, she caught his hand before he could open the flood gates. His hand sat securely in her own throughout the rest of the conference as he faked a pout with Oberyn only eye-ing them weirdly twice. Myrcella’s meeting ended exceptionally with Oberyn revealing Myrcella was on perfect track to be Valedictorian. Cersei gave him a pleased smile and stood to leave, pulling Jaime out the door with her. 

They silently walked down a hallway, Jaime’s hand still locked in Cersei’s. She wasn’t mad but she wasn’t exactly pleased he had tried to start something in front of Myrcella’s teacher. 

“Miss Lannister?” Jaime asked in an authoritative tone. 

Cersei sighed, “What Jaime?”

“It’s Mr. Lannister to you ma’am. I think we need to have a conference in my office,” he said as he pulled her into an empty classroom. 

He led her to the desk and tapped her hip, “bend over,” he demanded. 

She watched him with a mischievous smile as he walked around her like a shark toying with its prey, “Excuse me?” 

He pressed himself against her front and ran his hand over her ass, “I said bend over, Miss Lannister. You did something bad,” he whispered in her ear as he continued to rub and pinch at her bottom. 

She raised a brow and complied. She stood bent over the desk and waited. He slowly walked over to ensure the door was locked and strutted back to her. He stood behind her and ran his finger down her spine before he pulled his hand back and slapped her ass. She let out a small yelp that turned into a moan when he started rubbing the spot he hit with his hips, “That was for implying Tommen inherited his dumb traits from me.” 

She could feel him growing harder the longer he spoke, “This one is for not letting me finish my game in Martell’s conference,” he pulled away and lightly slapped her ass again, “and this one-“

To his surprise she spun around and grabbed both his hands, “Cut the shit, Jaime,” she said as she pulled down his pants and began stroking him, all in one motion. He let out a loud moan, happy for the release, and she shoved him backwards into the desk’s chair. 

He watched her as she slowly undressed and strutted to him. She made a show of running her hands down his torso and slowly popping the buttons of his shirt. He reached out to touch her but she grabbed both wrists and commanded them down. She climbed on his lap and watched his eyes go wild with anticipation as she slowly sank down on his dick. They both let out deep moans as she started to slowly bounce in his lap. He began to nip at her neck as she spelled her name on his dick as she rode him. 

“I’m sorry for misbehaving, Mr. Lannister. I hope this makes up for it,” she said in an innocent tone as he sucked her tits. 

“God, Cersei,” he moaned as she bounced up and down on him frantically, “Cers. Cers, I’m about to-...,”

Cersei silenced him with a heated kiss, “I know,” was all she said as she rode him harder and frantically rubbed her clit determined to cum a the same time as him. 

Moments later they both called out to God as they came harder than they had in weeks, Jaime with his head buried between her breasts and Cersei with her head thrown back in ecstasy. 

They sat there as they both came down from their highs, Cersei holding Jaime’s head close to her chest as she ran her fingers through his golden mane. 

He lifted his head to kiss her cheek, “that might’ve been my favorite conference of the night.”


End file.
